Gangster Love
by mhayes8
Summary: It has been a year since Bella has seen her love, Emmett, when he comes back, what are the possibilities that could happen? Love, Lust, and a whole lot of angry sexy Emmett.


Chapter 1: Emmett's Back

Disclaimer: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings.

BELLA POV

Ugh, I do NOT want to go to school today. It is hot, humid and Monday. My sister, Rose, wants to go to the gym this afternoon but I had been out with my best friend, Alice, all night last night and i had only got about a couple hours of sleep. Also, today was not one of my favorites because it is the one year anniversary of the day the love of my life, Emmett, had to leave me. It's April this month, Emmett's favorite.

When I decided to actually get out of bed I put on my best sports bra, running shorts, running shoes, and my favorite gym shirt that says WILD. I didn't want to do anything with my hair so I just put it in a messy bun, but i did put on my contacts instead of my glasses. I decided to forgo breakfast today and just ate a cereal bar. On my way out, as a last minute decision I grabbed one of Emmett's old sweatshirts. I got in my beat up old Chevy and headed to Forks High School. Yay. Can you hear the sarcasm?

Recently, they changed the way school worked and now we only have four classes instead of eight each semester. Of all the things this school has done that was the best thing they had done. My first class of the day is pottery, weird i know but our teacher doesn't care what you make she just gives you a one hundred. Last week Alice made a pipe and she still got a hundred. The rest of the class I have is AP Biology, History and then Spanish. Of all the classes I would have to say that science is my favorite. As I pulled into the parking lot i saw Alice standing near my usual parking spot with her boyfriend, Jasper. A shot of jealousy went through me but quickly went away because I shouldn't be jealous but I still miss my Emmett.

I parked and got out. "hey," I said to Alice. Her outfit was wild today, just like my shirt said. Her hair was bright, hot pink today, with a goth dress that only someone as short and tiny as her could pull off.

"What is up, girl," She answered back.

"Nothin' much, just trying to get threw the day."

She didn't say anything, just gave me a look full of sympathy because only she knew of what this day meant to me. I gave her a small smile back telling her i was okay even if it didn't reach my eyes. My first three class were very uneventful except when Angela got sent to ISS for back talking. I don't know why they even try any more, she does this kind of thing everyday. At lunch I sat with Alice, Jasper and a couple of other friends including, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and her boyfriend, Tyler. I didn't want to eat anything for lunch but Alice made me get a slice of pizza anyways.

In Spanish we were watching _The Lion King _in Spanish, so I decided to just sleep. About thirty minutes later, even though it felt only a minute, I heard someone calling my name. "...Bella..." It was kinda creepy, so i decided to ignore it because it was probably Mike because i wouldn't be surprised if it was, he was always trying to pull that on me. "...Bella..." Okay, that time I was sure it wasn't Mike because the voice was so much deeper. "BELLA!"

"WHAT!?" Finally annoyed enough to answer back. When I looked up I was sure I as dreaming because right there in front of me was Emmett himself.

EMMETT POV

Today was the first day back after I had to spend a whole year in Chicago to train to become a better fighter to protect Bella and the family. Ahh, Bella I missed her so much while I was gone, it was pure torture. I wanted to go see Bella immediately but I didn't know her scheduled and Mom said I had to get my schedule which was okay because it was still early and it gave me enough time to 1) Get Bella's schedule and 2) Get all my classes the same as hers. When I walked into the school I was greeted with a kind looking woman. Her name tag said 'Ms. Cope'.

"Hello, young man, how may I help you today?" She asked.

"Hello, I am looking to sign up for a schedule."

"AH, yes, of course, what classes would you sign up for?"

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to see the schedule of someone that goes here. A Bella Swan? Her full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I wanted to get my schedule as hers, if that was okay?" I tried to ask as nicely as possible but by the look of her face I don't think I did a very good job.

"I don't think so, I can't give out schedules of our current students,-" I cut her off.

"I know but can you do this maybe just this once?" I asked.

"I don't know.." She trailed off.

I knew she was wearing down so I pushed a little more. " Please?" I pouted a little, usually it worked on Mom and by the look on her face it had worked again.

She sighed, "Fine." She went to her computer and typed Bella's name into it. "Okay, so Her schedule is pottery," Pottery?"Then, AP Bio, History and finally Spanish. There is at least one opening in all of her classes so I would assume you want to be put into them?"

"Yes, I would please." I smiled so bright I thought my face was going to break in half. She printed out my schedule and checked to make sure the classes were right and said, "I'm going to go and explore and find all of my classes and Thank You so, so much for doing that for me." I truly am grateful for.

"Your welcome."

According to the schedule she had Spanish know and there is about thirty minutes left until school ended so i hurried up stairs to the language hall and looked for a Mrs. Sanchez's room. When I found it I had to prepare myself because I hadn't seen Bella in, what feels like, forever. Finally I got the nerve to knock on the door. A woman opened the door, who I assumed was Mrs. Sanchez, asked, " Can I help you?"

"Um, yes I'm a new student and I am here just looking at all the classes, also I was wondering if a Bella Swan Was in here?"

"She is, but what do you want with her?" she asked confused.

I flashed her my dimples,"We are dating, and I haven't seen her in awhile so I miss her."

At that Mrs. Sanchez smiled and said,"Of course, she is the one sleeping over there." She pointed to a tiny person being swallowed by one of my sweatshirts and had to smile. I walked up to her desk and could hear her softly snoring.

"...Bella..." I said, trying not to scare her. She made a noise, but didn't get up,"...Bella..." Slightly louder that time she made a louder noise but still didn't get up. Getting bored I yelled,"BELLA."

"WHAT?!" She sat up very fast and looked at me, but comprehension didn't light up her face until a moment after. "OH MY GOD, EMMETT!" She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me and I should tell you, for such a small girl she has a strong grip.

"Hey, Baby." I whispered because I didn't want to yell in her ear.

"I missed you so much." She said kind of watery. "What took you so long to come back?"

"We can talk about that later, right now I want to see my girl." Getting off, Bella stood back a little. Just then I got an idea,"Come with me." I said to her, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She was fallowing me anyway so I didn't respond. I took her outside the door and I gently grab her face, and bent down enough to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me closer. After a couple of minutes someone came outside the room and interrupted us.

"Mrs. Sanchez told me to break you guys sent me out here to come get you guys so she doesn't get in trouble." A scrawny, geeky looking guy said.

"Mike, go away. We were kissing and you ruined the moment." Bella said.


End file.
